Nicely Bad and Badly Nice
by FluffyClutchie
Summary: That gang fight loss started it all. The gang of 5 Fairies lost to a gang called Badass 5 and lost their reputation as the most powerful gang in their district. Erza Scarlet the leader of 5 Fairies can't accept the fact and played a little prank on the leader of Badass 5, Jellal Fernandez. Unfortunately she failed and she was blackmailed by him or else he'll spill out her beans
1. Chapter 1

Erza's POV

First day of school, I have to go and pretend to be a proper lady again in that Tenroujima University. It's an all girl-school and a prestigious school for wealthy and highclass families. All they know is I'm the most perfect and proper lady in the hella university. Unfortunately they haven't seen the REAL me.

Yes, I admit I'm a gangster alright. I do have some vice but I don't smoke. Or else I'll get caught. I drink I have my own gang. In fact we own a district. We call our gang 5 Fairies. Those who underestimated us because of our name, uh... let's say they almost saw death.

Oh yeah, for our gang members'

Mirajane Strauss:

The sweet daughter of the Strauss family. Always known for being kind and gentle as a front but a demon in the inside. Her family owns 5-Star hotels all over the world. One of the wealthiest clans in the country.

Kagura Mikazuchi:

The heir of the Mikazuchi Publishing Inc. They're the world's most successful publishing company. One of the wealthiest clans in the whole world.

Evergreen:

Her real name is Kimidoriko Kouya, but likes to be called Evergreen due to her obsession to the color "green." She came from the clan of Kouya, who just owns the prestigious Tenroujima University and other famous universities in Asia.

Ultear Milkovich:

She came from the clan of the Milkovich who owns 5 star hotels in Japan and still expanding across the world.

Let's say we're all filthy rich and known to be proper ladies with a hidden devilish agenda of our own. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jellal's POV

Here I am at the University of Crime Sorciere, an all-boys university for prestigious and wealthy families.

In the morning we seem like perfect gentlemen but wait till dismissal. Not all of us are gentlemen. That's just our front. We can be as delinquent-like if we wished to. We form gangs, frats, sorrorities, you name it. Still, some scaredy cats are still the same after classes.

I'm also the top one in this university, I don't fail my grades because of my vices. I'm not a bubbleheaded gangster to throw away my life. Fighting or beating up someone is just my fun.  
I smoke though, but I don't drink much. I don't do drugs either.

Oh yeah, I have my own gang too. We're called the Badass 5, the most powerful gang in our school. And tonight we're going to claim this district. We challenged the most powerful gang, 5 Fairies. With our skills in fighting, I doubt that we'll lose. I feel sorry for them already.

"Hey Jellal!" - Gray Fullbuster

"Early bird as always."

"Don't want to be late for the big fight." -Gray

"Hey gay bros!" - Lyon Vastia

"Shut the fuck up Lyon!" -Gray

"Why don't you? You're hella stupid anyway." -Lyon

"Looking for a fight?" -Gray

"This'll be a nice warmup." -Lyon

"Stop it you fucking morons, you don't want to get to tired before the big fight now wouldn't you?" -Freed

"You took the words out of my mouth, Freed."

"No probs, leader." -Freed

"WHATEVER!" -Lyon and Gray

Seriously, these cousins just never seem to get tired of bickering with one another.

"Oh, am I late?" -Laxus

"No, not really. Let's roll!"

We rode our Lambhorginies and drove off to Celestial Park where our fight will take place. It wasn't long enough and we already saw silhouttes.

"These guys are fucking late." -Gray

"Wait, what the fuck?!" -Lyon

"These aren't guys, these are ladies in masks!" -Freed

"Whatever! Let's just fight as what we planned." -Laxus

"Well this isn't expected, I'm warning you ladies, we're not going to go easy on you." I said vehemently

"Well duh?" - The girl in all green said

"Whatever! We're going to show the hell we're made of." -The one with the scarlet hair.

She must be their leader, the description fits her.

In no time, we're fighting already. They're far too good than what we expected. We were all tired. They're not called the most powerful for nothing.

It took time before we knocked out some of them. I told them to don't touch the red-haired one. She's mine for the taking.

The four other girls are already down. Seems like their leader is a feisty one. She looked so battered and tired already.

So I took it easy, since my gentleman-ism kicked in. It didn't took long and she's no collapsed.

"Are we gonna leave them here, leader?" -Freed

"We can't, let us be men tonight."

"Oh, are we gonna do THAT?" Laxus said with a smirk.

"No fucker, I mean leave them not on the ground, they're still ladies anyway. Leave them in the sandbox over there." *points to the playground*

"I thought no mercy?" -Gray

"That's before, we thought that we're up against men."

"Badass gentleman as always." -Lyon

"Let's get them there."

After we finished our job, we went out to a bar and celebrated. We're now the most powerful gang and the district is ours.

During the the first weeks, I really had fun because they praise for beating the 5 Fairies, but. There's still something missing. I'm happy for our gang but, there's still that thing that'll make me happy.

Unfortunately, I don't know what it is. 


	3. Chapter 3

Erza's POV

When I woke up, my body was hurting badly. I looked at my surroundings, this is definitely not home...

What happened? And why the fuck are we on a fucking sandbox?

Flashbacks from our fight with the Badass 5 filled my mind. Shit! They fucking defeated us! Dammit! Goddamit! We lost our title as the most powerful.

"Wake the hell up!"

"Ugh, my head freaking hurts." -Mira

"We got defeated! Shame on us!" -Kagura

"Le'ts have a rematch!" -Ultear

"This is just... argh!" -Evergreen

"Are we still going today to school?" -Kagura

"HELL NO!" -Me, Mira, Ultear, Evergreen.

"I'm calling my driver to pick us up and we could get some treatment at my place."

"Nice one leader!" -Ultear

I can't believe that we got defeated this is just unbearable! I'm always at the top of my game. I'm not allowing this to just pass. We're going to have a rematch, and I'll beat their asses, even if it's the last thing I do.

We went to school the after the two days. We wouldn't to show up with bruises, or else our "gang secret" might just be revealed.

"I thought you're never coming back."

Oh that irritating and pitchy voice, belonging to no other one than my academic rival, Lucy Heartfilia. She actually has her own group too, but sad to say that theirs is the weakest we've encountered.

"Well hello ,there Heartfilia." I said with my sweetest voice. Damn, why are there so many students here?

"Heartfilia-san and Scarlet-san are together, what a rare sight!" -Girl 1

"They're both so ladylike and perfect. I wish I could be like them." -Girl 2

Silly fellas, they don't know us. We're the bitchiest bitches alive.

"Let's settle this next time Lucy, we ladies have classes in a few minutes" *smiles*

"Tss." -Lucy

Time flew by and it's homeroom already. Mr. Gildarts our homeroom teacher told us that for our practical test. A few gentlemen from the University of Crime Sorciere will pay us a visit and a mini masquerade ball will be held. Our dance with them is the test.

University of Crime Sorciere? Isn't that a prestigious all-boys school? I bet the men there are all a bunch of babies.

-sighs- And that will be on Friday. Great, a two-day allotment.

Some of the girls began fangirling, talking on wether they will see handsome men and dance with them and stuff.

"Ladies." I said firmly

They all went back to their seats and composed themselves. Typical reaction.

"Thank you there Ms. Scarlet. Please don't forget to make your masks. That'll be also graded. Including your outfits. No cocktail dresses please. Wear long gowns. Dissmissed."

We were on our way to the usual gang spot, more like the house we all rent.

We do have our own houses, but it's just suffocating in there. So we decided to rent a house where we could live together.

We began on making masks. Of course we worked together. It was such a huge mess. We ended up decorating our skins rather than the masks.

"You look like a clown Ever." -Kagura

"You look like my butt" Ever

"Admit it we all look like some drug addicts who batherd in glitters and rolled over on some decor."

It was so fun making these masks. Afterall, this is the only place in the world where we can be ourselves. Where we can feel like family. Where there are no expectations and pressure. There is Hilda Obaa-chan who always cooks for the occupants of her rentals. She gives us advices from time to time.

"Ladies! Dinner time. Come down now." -Hilda-obaachan

"Hai!" -All five of us

"Let's wash our hands now. Or we'll end up eating glitter." -Ultear

After washing ourselves up, we went down and saw Hilda-obaachan waiting for us. That's odd. She was alone. Where are the other occupants? I felt sorry for the old lady, she grew up a lady.

We talked about what happened at school. We laughed at our goofiness and all the things we've flunked. We were so happy.

I realized that, this was the family I've longed for. Eversince I was young, I always ate alone because Mama and Papa would be in some business trip if not they're always busy. My nannies we're the only ones who took care of me. I kind off felt like this is my real family.

"Erza, dear. What's the matter?" -Hilda-obaachan

"Nothing! What happened to the fun?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Resume!" -Kagura

"Ne ne, Hilda-obaachan. We got defeated in a gang fight." -Ever

"I told you, stop fighting already. You'll get hurt. See?" -Hilda-obaachan.

"Hilda-obaachan.." That was all I could say.

"We're going to win next time Hilda-obaachan, don't worry. We'll come back always." I said reassuring her.

"I'm really worried when you don't come. So please visit once in a while." -HIldaa-obaachan

"Of course!" -All 5 of us.

After our not-so-fun dinner, we went to pratice our dance for a little while. We were laughing the entire time, and we were not even dancing formally anymore so we decided to stop and we studied and did our homework, not so gangly huh?

"Erza-chan, could you explain this equation to me?" -Mira

"Oh, for that type you must simplify the expression first, then combine them."

"Ohh.. Thank you!" -Mira

"No probs."

"As expected from our top." -Kagura

"Stop flattering me. I'm thinking of something"

I couldn't focus on this shits. It's because of that bitter loss over that fucking gang. I swear to God they'll pay for this shame. Especially that sky blue-haired piece of shit with a fucking tattoo. I'll get him! 


	4. Chapter 4

Jellal's POV

Another ball in another school? This is really getting out of hand, our school is getting invitations everyday! This just fucking annoying. Atleast this'll be the last one and tomorrow is finally the start of weekends. I think we'll be in Tenroujiko or something like that school.

-sighs- I was driving home when my tire caught a hole suddenly. Of course I stopped the car and got a spare tire from the trunk.

I was almost finished wh-

*BOOGSH*

"Oww"

Someone kicked me hard on the back. I looked back to see who it is, whoever it he's dead!

"Oh... you again?"

"Miss me?"

Yeah, it's the leader of the 5 Fairies, she pretty brave to come alone. Leader vs. leader, I see. She wants a one on one.

"Come."

We fought on the road. Good thing this road is rarely passed by cars, or else they'll end up with a dented car.

She's a lot stronger than before, as expected from an angry lady. Her blows are getting stronger by the minute. I have to stopped this or I'll end up being a corpse.

I managed to corner her on the wall and tightly held both her hands above her. It's about time for me to know your identity. I pulled out the mask she was wearing and I beyond shocked. I know her! She's always there when there are parties held by wealthy families. She's no other than..

Ms. Erza Scarlet.

There's no doubt about it, her scarlet hair is enough proof, but how could someone as ladylike as her be a leader of gang?

She was more beautiful when seeing her face to face. It was absolutely stunning.

"Stop staring at me dickface!"

What the fuck did she called me? Dickface?! I guess everyone has devilish side afterall, or maybe she's just a doppleganger of hers or something.

"Ms. Erza Scarlet, I didn't expect this."

"Shit."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me ONLY if you agree to keep mine."

"Do I have a choice?"

"And to be a temporary girlfriend..."

She held me high on the collar, my what a grip! She must be a demon or something. Maybe she's a transgender.

"You want to get killed?"

"You want the Tenroujima to know your beans?"

"You do know I could the same for you Mr. Jellal Fernandez."

"But yours is much yours, what will others think when they're perfect lady is actually a badass gangster, oh wait a badass gangleader?"

She let me off.

"Fuck you, but why do you want a temporary girlfriend anyway?"

"All heirs of rich families are fixed marriage, you know that. I want to cancel my engangement to Minerva Orlando, one way is finding a girl who is far more richer than her, and that's you. The Heiress of the Scarlet Foundations, Lady Erza Scarlet."

"Oh no need to so formal, gentlemen."

Whoa she turned into a complete lady quickly!

"This is TEMPORARY, after the engagement is cancelled. I'm off. No more strings attatched. Got it?"

"Of course m'lady."

"GOOD."

Erza's POV

I'M SO STUPID.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

What have I gotten myself into? 


	5. Chapter 5

Erza's POV

"Pathetic" -Kagura

"Shameful" -Mirajane

"Unforgivable" -Ultear

"Stupid" -Evergreen

"I know, shit! Fuck! Goddamit!" -Erza

"Why didn't you invite us?" -Mirajane

"I figured that one on one would be nice since he's alone."

"How could you lose twice leader? " -Ultear

"Shut it, Ultear."

"Atleast, you got a hottie." -Evergreen

"Not in a fuckin million years, Ever."

"Well, it has already been done, have a good time with your BOYFRIEND. *ble*" -Mira

"You want a fight?"

"Bring it on loser!" -Mira

And there we go again, after a while Kagura and Ultear joined in, followed by Ever. Now we're talking

*BOOGSH*

"Shit Ever that hurts! HIYAA!" -Kagura

"Take this mothafucka!" -Ultear

"You're going to pay dearly for that!" -Mira

"THAT"S ENOUGH!"

We all looked at the door to see Hilda-obaachan holding a leather belt..

"Uh-oh."

We lined up while sitting. This means trouble, we'll get a taste of that fucking belt.

"Is fighting the only way of solving things?!" -Hilda obaachan

*Whips*

"Yelp!" -All 5 of us.

"Mira, started it."

"It's your fault because you lost and won a boyfriend." -Mira

"B.. ?!"

*Whips*

"Why did you have to say that you bitch" I heard Ultear whispering to Mira.

We bowed and in unison..

"HONTOU NI GOMENASAI HILDA OBAACHAN!"

"t seems you learned, even a little bit. Erza, you and me are going to talk." -Hilda Obaachan

"GULPS"

_**_

"Since when did you have a boyfriend?" -Hilda Obaachan

"Just yesterday only, Hilda-obaachan."

"What do you know about love?"

"Nothing, that's why it's really fucking ann-"

*WHIPS*

"OWWIE!"

"I told you to stop cussing."

"Yes, I'm so sorry."

Man that hurts! Right in the face, If it weren't for my pride I'd be actually crying because of the pain right now.

"Back to the subject, why did you have a boyfrienda?"

"You see obaachan, I fought with him because I couldn't accept that I lost. I ended up losing and he blackmailed me into becoming his TEMPORARY Girlfriend or else he'll let Tenroujima know my secret."

"Your pride wll be the death of you Erza. You must learn to control that. What if he blackmailed you for sex? -sighs- Baka!"

"Gomenasai!" *bows*

"-sighs- Please don't do anything more stupid. You worry me the most. Idiot!"

"Obaachan, that hurts!"

"I'm doing this not to hurt you, I'm just correcting you, because I lo...-"

She immediately face the opposite of us, and with that she droved me away and shut the door locked.

Wonder what's wrong? Is she ok?

"Obaachan! Are you alright! What's wrong?"

"Go away, just leave me be."

Is she remembering hergranddaughter again?

Hilda obaachan had a granddaughter, but because her daughter hated her more than anything, she didn't even let her cradle her own granddaughter. Not even once. That's why she's always worried for us, fearing that we might not come back. She treats us like her own family. Whoever her daughter is, I hope she's happy she left her mother suffering.

I went back to our house and-

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA..."

"Stop laughing you fools!"

"Can you see that red beltmark or you face?! ppfftt.. BAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" -Mirajane

"This is just unbearable! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" -Ultear

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"You want another whipping girls?!" We heard obaachan shouted.

"Gomen!"

Next time I get whipped in the face, remind me not to come here before ten minutes? 


	6. Chapter 6

Jellal's POV

We're now going Tenroujima University. I'm kind off excited to see my temporary girlfriend.

.

.

.

I take that totally back.

.

.

.

"So cool! God! The yellow haired one with a head phone! KYaa!"

"The raven haired on looks better!"

.

The moment we entered the school, we were swarmed with sophomore fangirls. Most of them are because their collar were yellow. We were like instant celebrities here. It's like the first time they saw someone as hot and badass as us... which is very understandable.

"Ladies?" A sweet with a little hint of menace voice came out from nowhere.

All of the fangirls suddenly went away and went back to their other business.

"Welcome to Tenroujima University, gentlemen. My name is Erza Scarlet and it's my pleasure to give you a tour in our university."

"Isn't she somewhat familiar, Jellal?" Gray asked

"Oh...y-"

Wait! No, this is suppose to be a secret. I can't let them know that she really IS the gangleader of 5 Fairies.

"They do have the same hair color, but it's definitely not her. How could someone so ladylike be in a gang?"

"Come to think of it, you're right." Lyon seconded.

"What seems to be the matter? Is there something wrong?" Erza asked.

"Nothing, m'lady. Shall we get on with the tour?" Freed asked her.

"Yes, this way please."

As we were on a tour around the university, I couldn't actually take my eyes off of Erza. I've never really seen this side of her before. Her smile, even though I know it's fake, I can still warmness from it, come to think of it she's in a school dress. When we fought yesterday, she was wearing an all black outfit. Black blouse, black pants, black gloves and glittery black mask that only covers her eyes. She looks prettier in a dress, I gotta admit.

"Earth to Jellal!" Freed said while waving his hand infront of me.

"Wha! What?" I asked

"Hahahahaha, you were totally in a another world."

"Shut up Laxus!"

"Where is she? Where did she go?" I asked.

"She just went to the ladies' room, so chill." Freed said coolly.

"Our leader got it bad." Gray said as if he was scared.

"Got what?"

"That's pretty dangerous, it can make you do stupid things." Lyon supported

"Can someone please tell me what it is?"

"It's called love, Jellal my brother." Freed said while leaning to a wall.

Brother? That means this is serious. Freed only uses the term brother to us when he's dead serious. Love? Come to think of it I never had any experience over love. Practicaly because I never fell in love before. How am I even suppose to know that I'm in love?

"I'm back. Sorry for the long wait gentlemen. Shall we continue."

That smile again, I just can't get enough warmness from it.

"Of course m'lady." I extended my elbow gesturing her to cling on it.

"May I have the pleasure?" I asked her.

"Of course." She clinged on, but that killer grip!

"Are you feeling alright, Scarlet-san? You seem to tighten your grip? Is something the matter?"

Fortunately she loosened her grip.

"Nothing, Sir..?"

"Jellal, m'lady."

What a good pretender, that's my temporary girlfriend!

"Gentlemen, I will now tour you to our garden."

When we got there, it was really beautiful. It wasn't your typical garden. Basically it's just a flowerbed with Sakura trees. I looked at Erza, the falling petals of the Sakura trees perfectly compliments her beauty.

"Beautiful.." I muttered.

"I know, this is my favorite spot." Erza replied.

"Breathtaking, as expected from a prestigious school." Freed complimented

"Ahh" Gray and Lyon said in unison

The moment they both said that, I knew in my mind the they were fighting already. Saying, "you stole my line, you creepy bastard!". But since we're here, we need to act like gentlemen and they have to keep it until we're done here.

After a century long tour in this century old building, we're finally here in their gigantic ballroom. Wow, look at that gorgeous and outstanding ladies. This is paradise.

"You're all blushing I see." I teased them.

"Who wouldn't? Look at Dragneel, he's totally eyeing that blonde chick." Gray said.

"Everyone's eyeing someone out, except you Jellal." Freed said.

"*ahem* Excuse me, I must change." Erza said while giving me a glare

That glare is the total opposite of her smile. It could totally kill you by freezing you to your spot.

Their instructor asked each of us, to ask out a lady of our liking for the dance. I admit it was kinda hard. There wasn't any girl of my taste in here. They're just too flushed with make-up. How am I suppose to know if they're truly beautiful?

The guys are almost finish finding up their pair but I'm stil left with no one, sighs.

Gray paired up with a blue haired girl, I guess he likes girl who likes his favorite color.

Lyon invited the pink haired girl with a hundred pounds of make-up

Laxus asked the girl in all green with eyeglasses. I swear I've seen her somewhere.

Freed accompanied the girl with the white curly hair. Her smile was also sweet, but Erza's was a different one.

As for me, I'm still looking. Almost all of the girls are taken. Am I going to sit this one out?

"Haven't found someone yet?" A female voice from behind asked.

I turned to look and I was completely dazzled and mesmerized. It was Erza wearing a red puffed longsleeve ballgown. It has some white glittery linings and also very ruffled linnings below and her hair which was untied was really perfect.

I didn't hesitated.

"You look the most gorgeous of them all, my darling."

"You look the most handsome too."

"May I have this dance?" I extended my palm while bowing.

"The pleasure is all mine."

The music started playing and we danced, it felt so good. Her eyes locked in with mine as we lost track of time and danced off to our wonderland. We didn't mind the others, we didn't even break eye contact. Before we knew it, we were already dancing in the middle of the ball room, every pair staring at us.

Before I knew it also, the song was finished and I'm hearing whispers all over the place.

"Scarlet-san looks so perfect with the handsome guy!"

"It's like they're meant to be, they look like the perfect couple."

"Release me, or I'll kill you." Erza said threateningly.

Without me realizing it, I'm still holding her waist and her hand.

"Oh, forgive me, it's just that you're so beautiful." I said while smilling

A blushed crept out of her cheeks

"What's up with you lately?" She asked

"You are my girlfriend remember?"

"Temporary girlfriend, get it right."

"Hahaha if that's what you want. From now on I'll call you Eru."

"Eru?! What the fuck Jellal?" She whispered to me.

"I always give my girlfriends a nickname, you should be happy."

"You forced me into this, so technically I'm not really your girlfriend."

"But you still are, so Eru calm down, we're still in Tenroujima you know. I could spill you out."

"Jerk."

I let out a soft laugh. "That's my girl"

After the ball, we had some snacks and toured around a little more. With Erza as our guide, I really enjoyed my time here in Tenroujima. It's safe to say that it was worth coming here afterall.

Before heading home, the whole class of the girls we just danced bade us goodbye in the entrance gate. As for me, I pulled out a something before leaving.

"Hope to see you again Eru." I bowed and kissed her hand infront of the students.

You should have seen how red her cheeks were, it was almost the same color as her hair.

She bowed at me, "I hope so too."

"They're so perfect!" -Girl 1

"I totally ship them"- Girl 2

"Blue and Red! OMG! -Girl 3

Sheesh if they're gonna whisper could they make sure that they're the only ones who can hear it?

We were on our way back home and the gang kept on teasing me about earlier. That I was the man.

"You're inlove with her!" Gray said

"We just want you to know that we're on an all out support to the both of you." Freed said while tapping my shoulder.

"Nice stunt there." Laxus complimented

"Stop it, she's just my..tempo-" Shit I slipped.

"Tempo?" Lyon asked

"Uhm tempo.. tempo! She just turned on my tempo. She just got my interest. Any problem?" I asked

"We thought that she was also one of your temporary girlfriends. Hahaha. Wait, silly me. You just met." Gray said.

"You just noticed? Dumbass." Lyon teased

"Well you too! Duckface!." Gray retorted

"Shut up the both of you!" I sternly commanded

"Whatever!" The both of them said in unison.

When I got to my mansion, I opened my laptop and logged on to a social website, hoping that Eru would have one.

"Erza Scarlet. *click*"

That's weird, there were no results. She dosen't have one of these eh? I decided to look for other social websites. I searched and searched, I found out new ones also and decided to make an account on each and everyone of them but unluckily she dosen't have those too.

This website is my final destination.

This will be the hardest, what kind of username would she have? Does she even have one?

There are stories flashed before me, all of them are fanfictions I guess. There's one that caught my attention. It's called the "The Confessions of a Lady Gangster." It was written by UnkownRedShade.

I decided to check it out.

I can totally feel the writter's regret in the story. I can relate to it, pretending for the sake of yours and your family's reputation. Wondering what could I have been if I were normal and not a filthy rich teenager.

The main protagonist was a girl she was known to be perfect but no one knows that a demon was residing inside her. She then met this boy who was the same as her or so she thinks so. She felt happy whenever she sees the boy and she's still in questions wether if it's only an infatuation or could be a love relationship. After that it's done.

The way the girl and the boy met are similar on how we met, and her little revenge to the boy.

It hit me.

UnknownRedShade is also Erza Scarlet. Her hair is a shade of red. It must be her. I didn't knew she had a passion for writting stories. Hohoho, I scrolled through her profile and found a lot of cheesy stories, but in all of them the girl dies. What a sadist.

I continued lurking to her profile and I felt myself blushing as I reread all of them again, especially the "The Confessions of a Lady Gangster." So that's how she felt about me afterall?

I decided to get create an account with my username as UnknownBlueShade and followed her, put all of her stories to my favorites and reviewed in each and everyone of them. I'm sure that she'll be glad once she saw this.

I looked at the time and it's already 11:00pm. Shit! I haven't done my trigonometry homework yet! I turned the laptop off and end up procastinating until midnight. 


	7. Chapter 7

Erza's POV

It's now 11:00 pm and thank God I'm done with all my homeworks and requirements. All of them are asleep now, so I guess it's safe to check it out now.

I've been hiding something from my friends for a quite a while now. I like writting stories, it has been my hobby since I was young. People think I'm weird because I always bring a notebook and pen with me. It's because I write my stories there.

Now that I've found , I was beyond happy. I began transfering the contents of all the notebooks I've filled with stories and it's just so flattering to see someone giving reviews on how good it is. Ok, back to checking.

I can't believe it! I found so many new reviews in each and every story I posted! The favorites als increased. I felt so happy I'm actually covering my mouth so that I wouldn't wake them with my giggle.

It was from UnknownBlueShade.

Who could this be? His name is almost like mine. I went to his profile seeing that only my stories were his favorites and I'm the only one he followed. This is just so...flattering.

I went and left a PM. I updated my stories and after that I logged out and went to bed. -sighs-

Zzz..

_The next day.._

Jellal's POV

"Aww..men!"

My typical rage in the morning, it's because of that blasted window pane my Dad put above my bed. So every morning, you get sunrays that literally blinds you always.

Yes, and I forgot to close it because I was really tired after procrastinating over forgotten homework.

My room would have been perfect, shiny beige floor dots, burlywood walls with colorful murals painted by the one and only me and a spacey terrace. Yes, painting my was secret talent. My walls we're filled but not overcrowded with my murals.

That window was just the killer.

I decided to stop praising my room and throwing stupid glared at my window pane when I realized that I only have forty minutes left to prepare. -sighs-

I better prepare for school!

"Hey son." My dad greeted

"Hey Dad."

Oh yeah, Dad was only my family. Mother died due to my delivery but he never made me feel that it was my fault and he loved me so much.

"You seem happy lately."

"Don't I always?"

"Well, you look like you're lovestruck these days. Well, who's the lucky petite?"

"Nah, maybe because you're here?" *smiles*

"Ah you... Hey wait! What about breakfast?"

"I have a coupl'a of toasts here already. Don't worry Dad! Bye!"

"Ok then, bye! Break a leg squirt!"

"I always do!"

I went into my car and started driving towards Crime Sorciere, as I was eating and driving at the sametime, I noticed a brown bag in the middle of the empty road. It twitched so I immediately pulled in the brakes.

I went out of the car and checked it out, it was three cats. One was blue, the other was white and the last was black.

Out of pity fot them, I took them in and decided to just keep them in the animal shelter in our school until classes are finished.

Erza's POV

I woke up early today, let's say at about 5:00am in the morning because of no reason. I decided to cook breakfast for us.

I suddenly had the urge to clean the house all of the sudden...

And miraculously I did...

It's now spotless! I prepared the table and served the breakfast. Poured in the orange juice to the glasses and tada!

"Oh, Erza-chan. How nice of you to wake up early. Good Morning!" Obaachan greeted me

"Ahh.. Good Morning to Obaachan. Where are you headed off too? Come and have breakfast first. I made it." I said while smilling.

"Oh, let's taste it then. Don't wake up the others they might be still tired. Let's eat together."

"But!"

"Please?"

There was something in her voice that pleads me to stay so much.

"O-okay."

It was really awkward when were eating, the silence was killing me. I had to start a topic or I'll seriously die of awkwardness here.

" *ahem* Obaachan, where are you going?"

"To Shirotsume, I feel like I can see my daughter there or if not, then I'll go shopping."

"Without me? *pouts* "

We always shop together, we would even venture out the whole Magnolia.

"Yes, and you shouldn't skip classes because of shopping."

"I can skip them, one day wouldn't hurt now will it?"

"Nope, I'll be home even before you come here afterclass. Hahaha."

I really got a bad feeling about this.

"Thank you for that breakfast Erza chan. What would you like me to get you?"

"You decide Obaachan, hahahaha."

"Ok then, don't try doing anything stupid before I get home."

"Hai, hai."

"I better go, bye Erza chan."

"Take care, obaachan."

I really got goosebumps about this shopping trip. I feel like something bad is going to happen. I decided to wake them all up and told them I won't be going to school today.

"Why?!" Mira objected.

"Shut it girls, I don't have time. I must follow Obaachan. I just have this weird feeling."

"Can't we come with you?" Ever asked.

"Well, can you guys cover up for me while I"m away?"

"Uhm.. ok then." Kagura agreed.

I dressed up with leopard skinned top with a black cardigan, I was thinking of wearing jeggings but it was really hot so I just wore red shorts to compliment my top as for my shoes, I wore red doll shoes with a belt design.

I tied my hair to a bun and wore a pumpkin hat to hide it. Now she won't notice me.

I grabbed my bag and headed off, hoping that she isn't too far.

When I headed of to the train station, I found her there still waiting for the train to come. Whew! I decided to to camouflage somewhere so she wouldn't notice me.

In a few minutes, the train finally arrived. as we were getting on the train I decided to take a seat near the window. Since obaachan is here, I wore shades.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, count my fucking lucky stars! She sat infront of me. The train here has a two-seater seat in front and a table in the middle and another two-seater after the table.

.

.

.

She was smilling through out the trip. She was staring at the window she seems to be enjoying the view.

.

.

.

"Where are you headed off to, young lady?"

"*GULPS*"

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I soften my voice and started to speak.

"To Shirotsume, ma'am."

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

Well now I have one because of that fucking loss.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Why isn't he with you?"

Obaachan is such a prier.

"He's at school today."

"Shouldn't you be too?"

"Our school had some issues so our school is closed for today."

"I see."

"Why are you alone ma'am?"

"My Erza-chan is at school today."

I kind of flattered when I heard that and at the same time relieved that she didn't notice that her dear and sweet Erza-chan is actually not at school and is here right now having a chat with her.

"May I know who she is?"

"Oh, she's just the stupidest bitch alive!"

So she stabs me secretly in the back eh?! I can't believe it! One second there I was flattered and now all the veins in my body are all popping. I better keep my calm or she'll know it's me.

"Hahahahaha..." I laughed.

"Even though she's like that, I loved her so, so, much, she's my granddaughter anyways."

I froze on my spot. What? Granddaughter? Me?

The train stopped and all the passengers started standing up.

"It was nice to have a chat with you Miss, have a nice day shopping."

"Yo..you too."

I went out the train, dumbfounded. So all this time I was the granddaughter she wanted to cradle? To care for? Or maybe she just thought and treated me like one? Argh! I better follow her. Didn't she said a while ago that her "daughter" might be here? I better check this out!

I went on secretly following Obaachan.

She went to the boutiques at Shirotsume that we usually go to. I really breaks my heart when she turns around sometimes hoping that I would be there.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I followed her into another boutique, when she turned around she found me there.

"Ah.. Miss, weren't you on the train with me a while ago?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to be Erza-chan even for a little while please?" She said while smilling.

Honestly, even if you're a heartless gangster who cares about no one but herself or the stupidest bitch in the world... You wouldn't refuse, you would even love to do so...

"Why not? *smiles* What do I call you?"

"Obaachan."

"Hai! Obaachan."

We had fun shopping together. Shopped to our hearts desire but while we were on the streets filled with people when she suddenly stopped, froze for a moment and ran after a woman.

"Wait! Obaachan!"

I ran after them.

That shoulder length layered scarlet hair, that formal attire, that structure and muscular built, that pearlish white skin tone...

Mother?! 


End file.
